1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small-sized food chopper, and more particularly, to a small food chopper for chopping up foodstuff.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food choppers mainly use a handle to connect itself with a reset spring and further control a W-shaped blade, the foodstuff is repetitively cut by repetitively pushing down the handle, and each time the handle is pushed down, the handle, together with the W-shaped blade will rotate a certain angle so that the foodstuff is chopped up by the blade. There are two designs in the prior art technology: one is an apparatus with a stainless steel outer case completely wrapping the interior parts, comprising a reset spring, a W-shaped blade and a through shaft with inside sprocket. However, this design has a defect, for the whole food chopping apparatus is hidden in the stainless steel outer case, and thus it is rather difficult to cleanse it each time after chopping up the foodstuff. In addition, this known technical design has other defects, besides its large volume, which occupies a relatively large space, although the material of this design is mainly stainless steel, many interior parts are made of metal, therefore, after a long period of use, it contaminates the foodstuff due to the rusting problem, which is a problem that cannot be neglected.
Besides, another designing method is an apparatus with a plastic outer case wrapping the interior parts; comprising a lower half handle, a W-shaped blade and a through shaft with inside sprocket, whereas the upper half handle and the reset spring are exposed. However, this design has a defect: the exposed reset spring is more prone to damage, which renders the food chopper not durable enough; although the food chopper uses a plastic outer case instead, many other parts are still made of metal, and thus the rusting problem of the food chopper still exists; in addition, the principles of the rotation of the aforesaid two food choppers are both that: the handle which is on the through shaft with inside sprocket is pushed down, and when it is raised and returns to the original state, the pit lines on the handle of this portion will be shifted from one sprocket tooth inside the through shaft to another sprocket tooth next to it so as to achieve the rotation effect; however, this design will result in the parts in charge of rotation and the parts in charge of the pushing-down action locating at the same place and thus affecting each other, wherein the biggest problem is that when the handle is pushed down and when it begins to rotate and rise, the handle will readily be stuck and thus cannot successfully accomplish the whole chopping process.